1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the upper part of the body. More particularly it relates to a device which enables one to lie comfortably face-down with the head to the right or left at forty five degrees, wherein the head and shoulders are cradled in a manner providing for a comfortable distribution of weight and which enables easy, unrestricted breathing. Moreover, it allows the user to lie on either the right or left side comfortably by relieving pressure on the shoulder.
Many individuals have difficulty in sleeping or resting comfortably in a face-down or side position. This may be required during surgery or in post operation recovery. Eithermode of repose is helpful to ladies who have had their hair coiffured and who wish to preserve the results of their visit to the beauty parlor as long as possible. Likewise, sleeping face-down would avoid any discomfort due to the presence of hair curlers. In addition, sunbathers will find this invention useful.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented which are stated to enable one to lie face-down in comfort. While these devices do enable one to lie face-down in a greater degree of comfort than than they would have in their absence, they are either not adjustable to take care of differing body dimensions or the desires of the user, or are adjustable in a limited manner, or else do not properly support the head and shoulders in the best possible manner.